You Remind Me of Her
by WWEortonWWE
Summary: What happens when Glen never had the courage to the one he loved that he loved her? Will another opportunity come to him after a tragety? Or will he fail again? Glen?wwe diva?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I bring to you another story. At this point in time, I'm not going to tell you who is in it. But I hope you like it and give it a chance reading and finding out who is in it. It's not involved with wrestling for the first few chapters. But just work with me. It will work it's way to there. So please feel free to check it out and let me know what you think. Thanks everyone. Happy reading.

You Remind Me of Her 

**Chapter 1**

"Hi, my name is Glen Jacobs and this is my story. The story of that one girl who I will always remember. The one girl who I only thought about and no one else. She was the one girl who I would do anything for; hell I did do anything for her. She was right there in my grasp."

---1985---

Glen was walking down the halls of his beloved high school. He was carrying his binder with a Thor comic book stashed inside. He wasn't the most popular guy in school because no one ever gave him a chance. He was tall, but such a friendly giant. He meant no harm to anyone and only wanted a chance. But there was one girl who did give him a chance and was his best friend. Her name was Cori Simmons, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was well known in the school and was just known as the friendly pretty girl. Had a boyfriend here and there and was very smart in school. She had met Glen on the first day of school in freshman year and had been friends since. They were now seniors and were going to graduate in a few months. Glen was afraid that he was never going to be able to tell her how he felt before it was too late. She was going off to the University of Texas while he was planning on staying in Tennessee.

Glen had made it to his locker when he saw her walking towards him. She had tears in her eyes and she immediately wrapped her arms around him sobbing beyond all relief. Glen looked down at her really worried. He lightly rubbed his hand on her back as his long dark locks blocked his sight. He pulled his hair behind his ears and looked down at her.

"Hey what's the matter?"

"It's Bobby."  
"Bobby? What did he do to you? Tell me right now and I will go take care of him."  
"No it's okay Glen, you don't have to beat him up. He isn't that worth it."  
"What did he do to you Cori?"  
"He broke up with me."  
"Why on earth would he do that?"  
"Because he's a jerk who only wants sex and I don't plan on losing it until I'm married."  
"Well then he isn't worth it Hun, you don't want to be with someone who doesn't want the exact same things as you. Who won't wait for your desires."  
"I know, but it doesn't help that fact that he still broke my heart."  
"I know , but he is a jerk just like you said and you will soon be able to get over him. It's going to be okay sweetie."

"…Thanks Glen, you are such a great friend."

She looked up at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. His heart melted at her touch. He wanted to badly to tell her how he felt. But he just didn't have the courage to do so. He just smiled down at her as he then proceeded to close his locker and walk her to her next class.

They had made it to her class and she saw that Bobby was in there chewing on his pencil staring off into space. Cori started to cry again and wanted to refuse going in there but Glen held her tight and told her that she needed to move on and not hide.

"Glen, can we go for some ice-crème after school today? I really need to be with a friend today and I would really like that to be you."  
"Really?"  
"Well yeah silly, you are my best friend. I love talking to you when I have troubles. You are the only one who can truly make me feel better."  
"Oh, well yeah we can go for ice-crème. Do you want me to meet you at the end of your class and we can just walk there?"  
"Yeah, I'm so glad I'm not taking the bus today. That would be just horrific."  
"Well, I'll meet you here after class then."  
"Okay, thanks again Glen."  
"No problem Cori, like you said. I am always there for you and I always will be."

Cori walked into the classroom. She sat almost on the other end of the room. She had long natural bleach looking blonde hair and pretty blue eyes with overdeveloped curves in all the right places. She was quite a looker but never really wanted to date many of the guys in school. They all wanted one thing and she for sure thought that Bobby was different but was wrong. She tried to pay attention in class and was luckily not too distracted by Bobby.

After class got over with, Cori walked out and saw Glen leaning against some lockers. He smiled brightly when she came out and she gave him a hug.

"So, how did it go?"  
"Luckily not as bad as I thought it was going to be."

"Well that's good right?"  
"I guess, but I do know that I am ready for that ice-crème now."  
"Okay, you got it."

They both walked out of the school and made their way to the local ice-crème lounge and got some ice-crème at their favorite booth.

While they were sitting at their booth a couple of guys from school walked up to them. It was Carl and Johnny; they were brothers who brought a lot of trouble where they went. They both always gave Glen trouble because they thought they were better then him. They walked up to them and started laughing.

"Well Glen what's going on? I see you are out here with the hottie."  
"My name is Cori, Johnny."  
"Thank you, like I care. It's not your name I'm interested in honey."  
"You're disgusting."  
"Oh just wait to see what I can do in bed baby then you might think differently."

Glen stood up and stood taller then Johnny glaring at him. Glen of course was very protective of Cori. Glen looked like he was going to slam Johnny through the table.

"I think you need to leave before you say something else that I will make you regret."  
"Oh come on Glen, you need to give it up. You know I can kick your ass. You just look tough. But under that little exterior. You are a weak little bitch who is always at Cori's beck and call."  
"No I'm not Johnny, we are friends and you need to leave her alone. It's obvious she's not interested in you."  
"Glen, it's obvious that she's not interested in you either. So why aren't you giving it up? Why don't you go back home to your little Cori Shrine and pray that maybe she'll give you a dying chance. "  
"Johnny, I'm serious."  
"Whatever Jacobs, just sit down and relax."

Johnny and Carl then turned around to leave. Glen then sat down and Cori looked at him. She smiled sweetly at him as he tried to calm down.

"Thanks Glen."  
"Your welcome Cori."  
"I swear I thought that you were going to just slam him or something."  
"I was seriously considering it, I hate it when he talks to you like that."  
"I know, he's just one of those guys who isn't going to grow up."  
"No kidding."

They laughed ad started eating their ice-crème. They ate their ice-crème and talked for a little while longer and then left as he walked her home. They lived about five houses way from each other. They would always call each other and talk for hours. Glen gave her another hug and she walked in her house.

"Oh hey Glen, you want to stay over tonight? My mom will probably be okay with it. Plus I bought a new movie that I want you to see."  
"…Okay, what time can I come over?"  
"Six o'clock, mom will feed you too."  
"Okay, I'll see you then."  
"Later Glen."  
"Bye Cori."

She walked into her house and Glen stood there for a few seconds before walking to his house. He was so excited. He loved staying at her house. He was surprised that her mom was okay with hit. Although Cori's mom seemed to really take a liking to Glen. He then walked home and saw that the clock said 4:15. He had an hour and forty-five minutes to get ready. He was going to take a shower and try something new.

Glen walked out of his house and had all his stuff with him. He got a hold of some scissors and asked his mom to cut his hair from its long dark locks to a much shorter length. He was very nervous about Cori seeing it. He was afraid that she wasn't going to like it. But then at the same time he hoped that she would and see him a in a whole new light. He walked over to her house and knocked on the door. Her mom answered and smiled from ear-to-ear.

"Oh Glen honey you look so wonderful. You cut off all your hair."

Cori was in the kitchen just finishing up getting dinner ready when she heard what her mother said. She didn't believe it at first but then walked to the doorway and saw him standing there with a lot less hair then he had just two hours ago.

"Wow Glen, where did it all go?"  
"I asked my mom to cut my hair. It was getting kind of hot and I know the heat don't quite until September so I wanted to stay cool."  
"Well, it looks really great. I rather kind of like it."

"Really? Thanks."  
"Yeah, you could get a girlfriend with that hair."  
"…Huh? Oh yeah, maybe I could."

Cori then walked back to the kitchen and her mom looked up at Glen with a worried face.

"Glen, when are you going to tell my daughter that you've taken a liking to her?"  
"I'm working on it, it's just so hard knowing that you could face rejection and ultimately her avoidance."  
"Oh honey, I don't think she'll avoid you."

"I'm not so sure she will either. But there still is that risk I'm taking."  
"Well, I hope you get to it soon. I want her popping out little one's soon."  
"Mrs. Simmons, I don't think either of us are ready for that yet."  
"I know, but the sooner the better."

Glen just laughed as they both walked into the eating room and sat down for dinner. Cori looked over at Glen and smiled. She hadn't ever seen him with shorter hair. It was so different but it did look good on him. They finished eating their dinner then went up to Cori's room. She had the typical girly room with the pink walls and the purple pillows and it was completely spotless all over. You could see her telephone that she used to talk to Glen for hours on end and the little black television. Plus she had pictures of her and Glen, her and Bobby, and her mother also. Her father had died when she was six in a car accident.

Glen set his stuff on the floor by the door and they got ready to watch the movie. They had their laughs and joked a lot and were having a very good time. Cori was laying on the floor right next to Glen and they were near the television. Glen wanted so badly to lean over and kiss her. But he was afraid that she was going to freak out and not ever want to talk to him again.

But they just finished watching the movie and then got in their sleepwear and started playing some cards. They played cards and goofed around for a few hours until they felt they were tired enough to go to bed.

They were lying down on the floor and trying to go the sleep but couldn't stop talking. It was finally getting really late and Cori really started to get tired.

"Hey Glen, before you go to bed. I want to ask you a question."  
"Sure, what is it Cori?"  
"I was thinking, if we end up not having a date for the prom. Why don't we go together…as friends of course. Just so we have someone to go with. Plus, I think it would be kind of fun."  
"…Sure, as friends…"  
"Goodnight Glen."  
"Sweet dreams Cori."

They drifted off to sleep and Glen's heart started to pound. If she couldn't find a date then they were going to go to prom together. That would be the ultimate perfect time to tell her how he felt. If he couldn't do it before, then that had to be the night to do so.

The next morning they both woke up and hung out in her room for a while. But Glen had to go home at noon to help his mother with something. So he left and Cori just sat in her room and watched a little television. She grabbed her journal and started writing in it.

Well I hoped you liked the first chapter. Please remember to R&R. I will try and keep it interesting and get it going. It will still be a couple of chapters before it gets to the present time in the WWE. But I hope you like it so far. Thanks for whoever read it. Please come back again in a couple of days. It will be updated.


	2. Chapter 2

**You Remind Me of Her**

**Chapter Two**

A few weeks had gone by and they were still just hanging out and having fun. Cori was completely used to seeing Bobby around without feeling uncomfortable. They were hanging out after school at a nice park just playing catch and chatting about what has been going on the past couple of days.

There was suddenly a group of guys walking towards them. They had bad news written all over them. Glen was watching very carefully as he noticed that they were looking at Cori. One of them finally found his way towards her.

"Hello there baby, what's your name?"  
"Cori."  
"Oh, Cori. That's a cute little name to fit that cute little body of yours. I think you and I should go out sometimes and you know…hangout. How does that sound to you baby?"  
"Um, no thanks. Thank you anyway though."  
"Oh come on baby, don't be like that. The things that I could do to you are some things I bet you haven't even heard of."  
"No really, I'm not interested."  
"Well, I sort of don't care. Personally I find that I have a little more talent then that ogre of a boyfriend you have over there."  
"He's not an ogre. Don't talk about him like that."  
"Whatever, come on baby. Let's go have some fun at my place or something."  
"No, leave me alone."

Cori continued to protest this guy grabbed her arm. She was getting ready to scream when she saw Glen coming after this guy knocking him to the ground. But Glen may have been a the big guy with the disadvantage for once. He found himself getting knocked down by this guy' other three friends. Glen was on the ground as they started kicking him and punching him. One of them then pulled out a knife. But there were too many witnesses around. Cori was afraid to run and help him thinking that they would hurt her too. She slowly made her way towards him and they just smirked at her and walked away. She looked down at Glen who was bleeding from his forehead and winced in pain as she placed her hand on his side.

"Oh Glen, you are hurt pretty badly. We need to get you to the hospital. I think you might have a cracked rib or something. Who knows if you may have started internal bleeding. I don't want to movie you too much. I'll be right back okay, don't you move at all."

Cori stammered around everywhere and somebody gladly gave her change to use the payphone that was luckily close by. She called the cops and an ambulance and he was shipped off to the nearest hospital. Cori was frantic and fear for his life. He was beat up pretty bad and wasn't sure if he was going to make it. She ran over to her house and grabbed her diary and a pen. Then she headed over to the hospital to see him.

She was sitting in one of the chairs near his bed as he lay there not quite awake yet. She grabbed her diary and pen and started writing down in it which seemed like such a long message. She finally finished about and hour later and then he slowly opened his eyes. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Hey there big guy, you sure took one hell of a beating. How are you feeling?"  
"Like crap, I'm just glad that you are okay."  
"Oh Jesus Christ Glen are you kidding me? You should be worried about yourself. I'm perfectly fine. I thought I lost you there sweetheart."  
"Huh, are you kidding me? I'm not gone yet."

"Thank god, I told your parents what happened and they were a little caught up in something and are trying to make it back. They got caught in traffic. They should be here any minute I'm guessing."

Glen just smiled at her as he listened to the worry in her voice. She then looked at him and wondered why he was staring at her like that.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"  
"No, you just look kind of pretty when you are so worried like this."  
"Cute? Okay, that's not exactly the word I would have used. But whatever you want to believe silly."

"I don't know what I would do without you Cori."

Cori became speechless by his words until his parents walking in the room interrupted them. They ran to him and were asking him all sorts of questions.

A few more months had gone by and Glen was completely recovered and back on his feet really healthy. Cori was really protective of him all the time and was always at his side making sure that he was okay.

"Cori, I really wanted to thank you for being there for me all the time. I really appreciate it."  
"Hey, it's no problem. What are friends for?"

Glen just smiled as his heart melted. But there was a question that he had been meaning to ask her for the past few days and had been having trouble trying to get it out.

"Um Cori?"  
"Yes Glen?"  
"I kind of wanted to ask you something?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well, remember how we agreed on going to prom together if we didn't have anyone else to go with?"  
"Oh yeah, I remember that. Did you want to go? It would be do much fun. Plus I really think that after what happened with Bobby a few months back. It has really given me time to think about friends more then boyfriends anyway."  
"So you want to go?"  
"Yeah, it will be great. Oh my god, that's like this Friday. I totally need to go and buy a dress."  
"I need to get a nice tux."  
"Well, guess I better get home to see if I can get some money from my mom."  
"Me too."

They both continued walking on their way home and went into their houses and got money so they could go get a dress and suit.

---Prom Night---

Glen got in his car and he turned it on. He parked on the street and ran up to Cori's house. He knocked on the door and he was up in her room. She was writing in her diary when she heard the doorbell ring. She ran down the stairs and opened the door. They both practically dropped their jaws at how they looked. They both were amazed.

"You look do beautiful tonight Cori."  
"Thank you, and don't you look quite handsome yourself."  
"I tried."  
"No really Glen, you look great. Let's go though, I am excited and I can't wait to see what it's like."  
"I know me too."

They went to the school and walked into the gym to see all the decorations. There was the typical giant punch bowl that was undoubting spiked by one of the low life punks who attended the school. So everyone pretty much avoided it. Glen and Cori walked to the center of the floor and started dancing along with a couple other couples.

The dance was almost over and they were still dancing. Cori looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and placed some of her hair behind he ears.

"Thanks for being my friend Glen and being there for me. I love you Glen Jacobs."

"…I love you too Cori Simmons. I'll always be there for you."

She then hugged him and rested her head on his chest. They danced until the dance was over. Then he took her home and she ran up to her room as she started writing in her diary.

I know that was a short chapter. But I hope you fellow readers are enjoying my story so far. The next chapter is where it will start kicking off. So please don't give up, it will get better. And Trish is coming, real soon. I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**She Reminds Me of Her**

**Chapter Three**

---Present Time---

"Well, I guess that was pretty much my story about her. But what I didn't tell you was the worst part. I can't believe I did nothing. I didn't do anything to keep her. Now here I am, almost not knowing what to do."

---A Few Months Ago---

Glen was in his house reading one of his books taking a week off from work. It was hard to get days off in the WWE. But he was managing to take advantage and relax. He was just doing his own thing when he heard the doorbell ring. He opened it to see a man in a suit who looked very professional.

"Hello sir, are you Mr. Glen Jacobs?"  
"Yes, that's me. Who might you be?"  
"Hello, my name is Charles Bronson, I bring to you an invitation to Mrs. Cori Anderson's last will a testimony ceremony."  
"Excuse me? Cori? Cori Simmons?"  
"Yes, that was her before her marriage two years ago."  
"Cori? She'd dead?"  
"I'm afraid so sir, were you not told this a few weeks ago?"

"No I wasn't. She's not that old. How come she had her will planned out?"  
"She had cancer sir. She knew it was her time very soon and prepared her will a few weeks ago. The timing was very close. But she managed to place you there. I sure hope to see you present this Friday."  
"Of course, I can make it. Thank you."  
"I'm terribly sorry to be the one to tell you."  
"It's okay, it's not your fault. Thank you for your service."

Glen reached into his pocket and placed a twenty on the mans chest and the man took it with a slight argument. He felt bad taking this mans tip for telling someone dear to him had past.

Glen walked back into his house and sat on the couch. He buried his face in his hands as he started to cry. He cried for a few minutes and then got up to grab a giant book he had in his bookshelf. It had a picture of her on the front and when he opened it. It had all sorts of pictures and written memories. The last thing inside the book was her wedding invitation. She was to marry a guy named Jim Anderson. Glen was a coward and didn't show up to her wedding. He was too heartbroken to do it. He still was in love with her. He talked to her every now and then keeping in touch. But she never told him that she had cancer. He brought the book to his couch with him and started reading the will invitation. He wished that he could have said goodbye.

Glen walked into the dark room with family and friends of hers dressed in black and some were lightly crying. He sat down in the chair as that Charles guy started the ceremony off. He placed a tape inside the VCR hooked up to the television. He pressed play and she came on the screen and started announcing who got what. Glen saw her face on the screen and started tearing up right away. He wanted to just run out of that room and scream at the top of his lungs asking why god took her away from him. He wanted her so badly and never had the courage to say anything at all.

She was going on telling people what they were getting of hers. She had just finished with her husband when she was now doing the last person. She continued on announcing Glen's name.

"Glen, you are my one true friend that I will ever forget even after death. You are the most amazing person I have ever known. I love you so very much. I'm so sorry I didn't have the courage to tell you that I had cancer. I hope you aren't angry at me."  
"No sweetheart, I could never be angry at you." Glen lightly said back to the screen as she continued.

"I leave you one thing that only I have read. I want you to know the whole truth. Jim, I love you very much and what happened in my past has no affect on how much I love you honey. This is just something that I felt. Please understand. But Glen, I leave you with my diary. It has all my secrets from back when we were first friends. I wanted you read it and know the truth. I also said the same thing in a shorter message. You are welcome to read that to save time. But knowing you, I know you will read the whole thing too. I love you so much sweetie. I hope you live a happy life. Never ever lose hold of your courage. Tell the one you love you love them. Always give it a chance. Don't ever be too afraid. Goodbye my friend."

Glen was completely crying at this point as Charles handed him the diary that held so much information. Glen held it closely and was going to read it as soon as he got home. Everyone in the room hugged and shook hands. Glen walked up to Jim and shook his hand.

"I hope that the two years you had with her were well."  
"Thank you Glen, she told me all about you. She told me everything. I'm so sorry for your loss."  
"Me too man, I'm sorry too."

They parted ways and Glen went back home. He sat back on the couch as he opened up the diary. He flipped through the pages and skimmed it until coming upon a short letter that was for him. It must have been to him. He prepared him self emotionally as he started to read it.

"Dear Glen,

If you are reading this by now, then you already know that I am dead. I love you so very much and even though I was always able to tell you that. I told you in one-way and not the other. I really loved you Glen. I wanted to be with you. From the first time I saw you. I thought you were just the cutest thing ever. You were so sweet and were the greatest person in my life. I'm not angry you didn't show at my wedding. I hope that maybe it was because it was too hard for you? That maybe you felt the same for me? Glen, every time we said out goodbyes I wanted to tell you how I felt. I was too chicken shit to do so as you can tell. God I wish I had, we could have had a great life together at least until my passing. I found out about the cancer a few months after my marriage. There was just way I could find the courage to tell you. Hell, it took me six months after finding out to tell my husband. You know how I am. I love you so much Glen, and I am so sorry. Please keep me placed in your memory. I know I will always hold you in mine."

Glen dropped the note to the floor as he cried like he had never done before. He thought that he was going to lose it. He went up to his room and lay in bed as he just cried himself to sleep. He had never felt that way he had before. He couldn't believe that she felt the same way. He couldn't believe it. He was now more angered at himself for not telling her before, he felt like such an idiot.

Glen walked around in the hallways of the arena. He was about to go to his room when he saw Trish coming. His heart started to pound. There was something about her. On television she once was portrayed to being the slut. But in real life she was one of the sweetest people you could ever meet. Trish was getting closer to him and he always had trouble saying anything to her. He started to smile as she was only so many feet away from him.

"Hey there big guy, whatcha up to?"  
"Um…Just going to my room I guess. How about you?"  
"Completely thirsty, so you got a big match tonight huh? Triple H, just hope Shawn doesn't come after yah too much trying to help his little DX buddy out."  
"It's all you can plan for huh?"  
"Yeah, I guess you're right."

They just stood there I silence. Trish wondered why he was always a little weird around him. Not in a psycho sort of way, but he was just quiet and even more shy then he already was. She liked it though; she thought it was kind of cute actually.

They just said their goodbyes and walked on to where they were going. Glen walked into his room and sat on the couch. He placed his face in his hands and took a deep huff.

"Good god you are such an idiot. Why can't you just fricking talk to her man? Oh wait, I know why. Because you have no balls and she reminds you so fucking much of Cori and you never had balls then to tell her how you felt. Look at how that ended up asshole. She fucking died before she knew how you felt and she even felt the same way. Great, now I am talking to myself. Wow, great to see how weird it gets."

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. He walked over and opened the door to see Mark standing there. He smiled at his long time close friend.

"Hey man, what's going on?"  
"Oh nothing, thought you check out another good ole' RAW?"  
"You know it man, why the long face dude? You look like you just got your heart broken or something."

"It's Trish, I just can't seem to get past the nerves I have when being around her."  
"Man, you seriously need help in that department. She's a real nice chick, just tell her how you feel. I'm sure she'll be nice about it no matter what. Even if she does take on your ugly ass."  
"Hey man, that's real encouraging.  
"I try, now come on man. You need to get ready for your match. It's next man."  
"Yea, okay let's go."

They walked into the arena gym and started warming up. But much to Glen's comfort. Trish walked into the room and his heart started pounding again. Mark looked over at Glen once he noticed Trish walk into the room. He started laughing at him knowing that this was practically torture to him. Glen hit Mark on the arm and didn't realize Trish was hot on their trail and making her way towards them.

"Hey Mark, how are you?"  
"I'm pretty good. How about you Trish?"  
"I'm doing awesome. How is Sara doing? Gosh I haven't seen you in a couple months."  
"Yeah I know, just getting back from the injury not too long back. Been trying to get my normal schedule back and everything. But Sara is doing great. She's just being a mom."  
"That's great, hello again Glen."  
"Oh hi Trish."  
"Glen, is something wrong? You look a little pale."  
"Huh? Oh I'm fine, just got a big match coming up and I get a little pale before them."

"…Oh, well have fun you guys."

Trish walked away and Mark looked at Glen without failing to burst out with laughter. Glen just looked at him with a stupid look on his face.

"I am going to try so hard to pretend I did not just say that."  
"Man, you have got to tell her. You've liked her for what two three years?"  
"Since the first time I saw her. I mean I was still in love with Cori. But knowing that I couldn't have her only made me think of Trish and the fact that she was so much like her. Trish has the same smile. That smile that has the ability to melt my heart. She has the same curves as her, the same hair, the same sweetness. Sometimes I swear the same perfume."  
"Wow man, just when I thought you has it bad you go and say something like that. You seriously need to tell her."  
"I know man, I know."

_**Well, do you think that Glen is ever going to get the courage to tell Trish? I mean, look at how it ended last time he couldn't tell someone how he felt about them. Well, check out the next chapter real soon here to see what happens next. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**You Remind Me of Her**

**Chapter Four**

They just continued working out and Glen was finding it harder and harder to tell her how he felt. He felt like such an idiot practically going through the same thing he went through before with Cori. He had such strong feelings for her and thought that she didn't feel the same way telling him inside not to tell her. He was for sure that Trish didn't feel the same way.

After the workout, Glen went off to his match and Mark was just wondering around backstage and saying hello to all the guys and a few Divas' here and there. He was getting something to drink when he overheard Trish talking to possibly Candice Michelle.

"Candice, I don't know what to do. I'm not sure if I am seeing things or imaging them. I really think that he likes me."  
"Glen probably does like you. I mean why wouldn't he?"  
"I don't know, I just don't feel like I would be the type he would like. I mean, he's probably into girls who are more. Down to earth? Have a natural look to them?"  
"Trish, oh come one. Don't be so hard on yourself. You are gorgeous and you have brains and personality to go with it. Where can you go wrong? I'm sure he likes you. I think you are smart enough to tell when a guy has the hots for you.  
"But what does he like me for?"  
"Glen, oh please. The guy is such a sweetheart. Which is quite funny, because his character…isn't. Didn't he used to have some girlfriend who died like not too long ago?"  
"Yeah, I heard about that. I felt so bad for him. I think he loved her and everything. But then she had cancer or something. But I think she was just his friend."  
"Well, obviously they were still friends. Sometimes when people tell their friends they like each other then they freak out. Well they were still friends. Glen probably didn't tell her. What makes you think he's going to tell you? I think you need to tell him yourself."  
"Oh god, and go through that embarrassment? Plus, he always gets to weird around me. Like he can't say much. I mean that's what's telling me that maybe he likes me. But then I'm not so sure when I think about it. Hell, he probably secretly hates me."  
"Trish, now you know that isn't true. If you don't tell him, I swear I'm threatening to."  
"Candice don't!"

"Well, get a move on it girl. You have to do it soon. I mean who knows? maybe he has some girlfriend already or is dating someone. I think you need not to take your time."  
"I know, maybe I can tonight?"  
"How?"  
"Well, a lot of the guys and girls are going out for drinks since our next show is so close. So we can have a late night. Maybe if I invite him and Mark, then I could possibly get an opportunity to tell him."  
"Mark's here?"  
"Yeah, I guess he came to hang out with Glen."  
"Oh man, that man is so sexy. I hate the fact that he is so happily married."

"Candice, stay on topic here.'

Mark was still listening and couldn't help but laugh at Candice's remark. But then he started walking away. He wanted so badly to just tell Glen that Trish liked him. But he knew it wasn't right and he had to let it happen on it's own. But he was damn determined to make Glen go to wherever everyone else was going to go tonight.

After Glen's match, he went into his room and he took a shower and got on his street clothes. He then walked out of his room when he saw Trish walking towards his room. He took a deep breath and prepared himself.

"Oh great, here she comes again. Okay Glen Thomas, let's just see what stupid thing you can say this time your genius."

"Hi Glen, I'm glad I caught yah. I wanted to know if you wanted to go to this really cool bar down the street with me and a few other guys and girls. I asked Mark if he wanted to go and he was all for it. So you want to go?"

"Sure, where is Mark? I figured he wanted to go with me or something."  
"Actually Sara called and he ended up talking to her a while. He said he was just going to me us there. He shouldn't be late or anything. But I was sort of wondering if you could give me a ride. I came here with Maria, and her and John were going out together."  
"…Oh, okay. Yeah that's fine. Were we all meeting there now?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay, are you ready."  
"All ready to go."  
"Okay, let's go then."  
"Alright."

They walked together to his rental car and they headed not too long of a drive down to the bar. In the care Glen was of course unable to think of something to say. Trish looked over at him and smiled.

"So Glen, do you have a girlfriend or something? I mean I never see you with anyone. You can't be that private about stuff?"  
Glen's heart started to pound and felt he was completely stuck. "Well, I don't have a girlfriend right now. It's just been kind of hard because of Cori passing away, oh shit."  
"Oh no Glen, it's okay. I already knew about it, I'm really sorry."  
"It's okay, I'm trying to get better about it and stuff."

They got out of the car and walked into the bar after a decent moment of silence and met up with everyone. A few other of the wrestlers were watching them come in and questions were starting to be asked. Candice walked up to them and smiled acting like nothing was happening and pulled Trish to the side. Glen just stood there but then decided to order a beer. Mark then walked out of the bathroom and saw Glen. He had a big smile on his face as well.

"Hey man, didn't think you were going to show? When did you get here?"  
"Just a minute ago, I came here with Trish. Mark, I sat in the car with her for a few minutes. I have never been so damn nervous in my entire life man."  
"Yeah, I can only imagine what that must have been like for you. So where is she now? Laughing at you perhaps?"  
"Ha ha very funny, funny man. No, she's over there talking to Candice."  
"Oh, okay. Let's get some alcohol in our systems man. I feel like getting fucking toasted."  
"Mark, remember that I am the sane one."  
"I know man."

Everyone hung out there and had a good time talking and shootin' the breeze. Trish was talking to Glen a lot and Glen was finally able to talk to her normally and was getting less nervous. Trish hadn't had too many beers, but Glen was completely tipsy. Trish decided to just give him a ride with his car and walk him to his room he shared with Mark. He struggled to get in the car and she drove him over. At this point she was really hoping that he was going to be able to have enough energy to at least make it to his room without her completely carrying him.

They made it to the hotel and they walked into the elevator. They got to the third floor and walked to where he claimed his room was. They made it to the door and he was on the verge of falling over. He was just randomly laughing when Trish was wondering where his key was.

"Glen, is you key in your pocket?"  
"Huh? Who? Pocket key, ha ha. That was funny."  
"Which pocket is your key in?"  
"Dis one Patricia."

She smiled at the way it sounded when he used her full first name. She never really liked being called Patricia but it sounded sort of nice coming out of him. But she got behind him and wrapped her arms around him trying to reach into his jeans and grab the key from his right pocket. He started giggling all silly.

"Cori, stop tickling me. I promise I won't tickle you. Remember our agreement?"

Trish paused when just pulling the key out of his pocket. She couldn't believe that he just called her that. She turned around and put the key in the key holder and let them in. She set him on the bed and started taking off his shoes.

"Glen, did you just call me Cori back there?"  
"Huh? Your Trish, you are so silly."

He smiled down at her making her lightly blush. He placed his hand on her cheek gently.

"You have the same smile as her."

She didn't know how to respond to that as she finished up her task and made sure that he was comfortable on his bed. She pulled a few Tylenol out of her purse and set them on the nightstand and walked out of the room. Glen knocked out just seconds later.

The next morning, Glen woke up with a giant headache. He looked around in his room trying to remember how he got there. He then vaguely remembered Trish taking him to his room. As he was looking around his room he noticed the aspirin sitting on the nightstand and smiled. He grabbed it and downed them with some water and soon to be large breakfast.

He walked down to the lobby and made it into the food room and saw most of the guys and girls in the room chatting. He was glad he took a shower. He would have looked terrible walking in there without one. He made his way straight for the coffee and Trish then noticed that he was in the room. She nervously smiled while Candice looked at her.

"Hey Trish are you okay?"  
"I don't know Candice, I took Glen to his room last night and when I was pulling the key from his pocket he started saying, "Stop tickling me Cori? I won't tickle you anymore? Remember the agreement we made?"  
"What?"  
"I don't know, maybe they tickled each other all the time and would be silly."  
"Hmm, interesting."  
"But that wasn't all, when I was taking his shoes off and getting ready to put him to bed. He placed his hand on me cheek and looked into my eyes and said that I smiled like her."  
"Wow, really?"  
"Yeah, I don't know Candice, but maybe the reason he acted to weird and shy around me was because he thought I reminded him of Cori?"  
"I don't know, maybe."

"Oh my god Candice, what am I going to do?"  
"Maybe he likes me just because I remind him of her. Maybe he doesn't like me for me?"  
"Oh come on Trish, I think he can separate the two."  
"I hope so too. I'm going to go talk to him."  
"Okay, good luck girl."

"Thanks."

Trish walked up to him as he was grabbing a bagel. She tapped him in the shoulder and he looked at her and smiled.

"Hi Patricia, did you leave me those aspirin this morning?"  
"…Yeah? You remembered last night?"  
"Sort of, I remembered you being there."  
"You just called me Patricia again."  
"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot you don't like to be called that. Wait, again?"  
"Yeah, you called me that last night before I took to your room.  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
"Not, it's okay. I don't mind."  
"You don't mind?"  
"…No, I don't. But I was kind of hoping that I could talk to you about something?"  
"Sure, what is it?"  
"Well, you looked into my eyes and told me that I smiled like her, like Cori."  
"…You do."

Once again she was unable to say anything in response but both felt relieved when Mark came over and interrupted their awkward moment of silence. He patted his hand on Glen's shoulder making his head ring inside.

"Ow!"  
"Hey man! Rough night?"  
"You could surly say that again."  
"Rough night?"  
"Smart ass."  
"Hello Trish, how are you this fine morning?"  
"Just fine Mark."  
"That's just lovely, isn't it Glen? She's going just fine this morning."  
"Mark, lay off the caffeine buddy."  
"Sure thing dude, I'll catch you two later."

He walked away being all silly as Trish then nervously smiled up at Glen. Glen couldn't help but smile at Mark' silliness.

"Well, I think I need to get back to Candice. I guess I'll see you around?"  
"Yep, it was nice talking to you Patricia. Oh and thanks for kind of taking care of me last night."  
"It was no problem, but next time you'll be the designated driver."  
"Deal, I'd love a next time."

Trish smiled shyly as she walked away. She went over to Candice and told her all about their conversation. Glen for some reason was gaining some sort of courage to talk to Trish. But not only was he gaining courage to so that. He was gaining courage to tell her things he never dreamed of being able to tell her. He smiled to himself and met up with Mark as he told him all about last night.

Okay, so things are starting to get a little interesting there? Looks like Glenie there is finally fessin' up some feelings? Well, in just a couple days you shall find out more of the truth.


End file.
